Toad Village
|hint = Failing a bonus path doesn't cost lives so retry it! |relictimes = PAL: : 1:02:00 : 0:56:52 : 0:43:04 NTSC: : 1:03:00 : 0:57:50 : 0:44:03 Remaster: : 1:03:00 : 0:57:50 : 0:44:03 |developertime = Original: 0:39:93 (Andrew Woodworth) Remaster: 0:39.83 |next = Under Pressure }}Toad Village (ケロッパの じょうかまち lit. Castle Town of Toads in Japanese) is the first level of the first warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped, and Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of third game. Overview This level takes place in Medieval times, with goats, lab assistant swordsmen who repeatedly get their swords stuck in the ground, and frogs. The frogs are a reference to the fairytale character Prince Charming, as when they defeat Crash they will kiss him which causes them to transform back into their human form. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *Iron Crate (only as a result of not breaking slot crate) *? Crate *Slot Crate *Time Crate (1/2 seconds) Hazard Count * Goats: 5 * Frogs: 3 * Knight Lab Assistants: 2 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 2 *TNT Crates: None. *Nitro Crates: None. *Other Crates: 40 (7 crates in bonus) Walkthroughs Toad Village|Gem Toad Village - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 28)|Relic Gallery Toad Village Thumbnail.png tv1.png tv2.png tv3.png Toad_Village_Main_CB3.jpg tv4.png tv5.png Crash Kissed By A Frog.png Crash Cut In Half.png tv6.png 3i01.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. 1. Toad Village.jpg|Gold Relic requirement for the level. Toad Village 1.PNG Toad Village 2.PNG Toad Village 3.PNG Toad Village 4.PNG Toad Village 5.PNG Toad Village 6.PNG Toad Village Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. Toad Village Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.jpg Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Toad Village.png|Promotional artwork. Toad Village Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png 01_SaveSlotImages_ToadVillage.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *You've come again, Crash. This time I can also protect you once from harms. *You must get the power stone as promised. *If you crouch while running, it becomes sliding. It's a convenient attack. *If you press and hold jump button, you can jump a little higher. *You can step on the ? platform to enter bonus challenge. Get hordes of apples, how happy! Trivia *In the PAL version of the game, the knight lab assistants swing their swords around as soon as they pull it out of the ground, while in the NTSC version they take a few seconds to pull it out of the ground before swinging it around. *The level name has common elements to the first level of its predecessor; an animal followed by a locale. *After fully completing the game, one can spot Fake Crash upon a return visit to this level, a trait it shares with Makin' Waves and Hog Ride. *There is an invisible life (similar to the ones in Tomb Time) in the far left pillar on the bridge before the bonus platform. It is accessible only with the double jump, the Fruit Bazooka or by a glitch high jump followed by a body slam. *The first bounce crate in the level, the one on the bottom, turns into a 1-second time crate if the player enters Time Trial, goes far away enough from it and comes back. This happens due to the game defaulting bounce crates to be empty basic crates when entering time trial. *Players can destroy the chicken at the beginning of the level using the Fruit Bazooka. *This is one of the three platforming levels in the game where it's impossible to acquire invincibility during Time Trial Mode. The other two are Dino Might! and Eggipus Rex. es:Toad Village fr:Toad Village pl:Toad Village ru:Toad Village Category:Levels Category:Medieval Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Castle Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds